<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time For You by wehavefound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083911">Time For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound'>wehavefound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The matching events were always such a boring affair. Hours upon hours of touching thousands of strangers, hoping beyond hope that this would be the one, that your swirls would light up in a glorious blaze of light and you would know beyond of a shadow of a doubt they were your true other half. After years of events, Alice's swirls remain stubbornly black. Could this event be the one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Jalice Week day two! I actually might play around and explore this one more later because I adore the worldbuilding inherent in soulmate au's. It's marked as complete for now because I make no promises. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice was tracing her swirls again. Back and forth, over and over, until the rhythmic motion and the gentle feeling of her fingers against her skin had her in an almost meditation like trance. It was her favorite hobby, other than the matching events. Wondering what color they’d turn when she finally met her soulmate. Finally. She wasn’t exactly old but three years of the events seemed like they took forever. She would have started earlier but well, they didn’t let you start too young unless you found them naturally. Something about messing with your development. Beside her, Rosalie sighed. </p><p>“You’re too focused on the future, Alice. Maybe you’ll find them today, maybe you won’t but focusing on it won’t do you any good.” Easy for her to say. Rose had already found her soulmate, a big guy named Emmett. They even had a house together with extra room out where the Matched lived, just waiting for Alice to hurry up and find her soulmate so they could move back in together.</p><p>“You’ve already found yours,” Alice muttered as she kept tracing. They were almost at the start of the line now and Rosalie would have to leave her. She was nervous like always but something about today had a strange feeling. She would find him today, she knew she would. Today’s event was a rarity, in Alice’s own city. The only reason Rosalie could come at all.</p><p>“That only makes my advice even more valid. I’ll be looking for you on the screens. Good luck today!” They had reached the start of the line and so Rosalie peeled off into the hallway for companions who weren’t in the event today. The matching events were a huge affair, thousands of Unfound from all over the country packed into stadiums where they had a good chance at meeting people they hadn’t already met in their own city.  They always had such an air of excitement. Would this be the time? Would she clasp arms with a stranger a few hours in and find that this was the one? No matter how many she did Alice could never shake the pit of anxiety in her stomach. At least everyone else was just as nervous, just as excited.</p><p>After hours spent in the line Alice was at long last seated on her chair. On either side of her there were two boys a touch younger than her who she quickly touched both of them to no result. The conveyer belt groaned into life right afterwards and Alice quickly found herself face to face with a red haired girl. The girl reached across and their hands met with absolutely no result. Ugh. Starting was always the worst. Nobody ever found their match in the first few minutes of any event but the possibilities of the night made each possible match seem so significant. This could be the one. </p><p>As the match went on Alice started to lose hope. Hundreds of Unfound found their soulmate and became Matched and there were more and more empty chairs. She had such a good feeling about today but the event was almost over and her swirls remained as pitch black as they had always been. She wondered if Rose was looking at the screens still this late in the event. What would she think when Alice once again failed to appear on them? Were the spectator lounges filled with the local families celebrating when their loved one appeared on the screen, eyes going wide as their marks shot into colors and they leaned into their soulmates arms for the first time? Every family in the lounge who saw a loved one match gained a new family member of their own after all. Was Rosalie disappointed that the second room in her house would remain untouched for a month longer, until the next event she was eligible for?</p><p>The thoughts churned in Alice’s brain as the event officially ended and the numbers were announced on screen. Out of ten thousand Unmatched there were 660 new soulmate sets who were Matched today. Better than usual. Usually it was about 625 or so. Once an event Alice was at had only 561 pairs made. The news reported on that one for ages, just like they’d probably report on this one. </p><p>“Oh no, Alice, I’m sorry!” Rosalie’s voice came from behind her as she wrapped the shorter girl in a huge hug. “I know you thought today was going to be it.” Emmett followed her closely and before she knew it Alice was wrapped in a bear hug from the man. “C’mon, let’s go to that new restaurant downtown and then we can go shopping. It’ll make you feel better.” </p><p>“I’ll even let you dress me up at the suit store!” Emmett added.</p><p>“Thanks but I don’t really want to go. I thought for sure it was going to be this one,” As kind as it was to try to cheer her up Alice couldn’t think of anything less appealing than a crowded downtown store. It was rude to not touch someone you met for the first time but she had just spent hours touching strangers to no avail and a busy store only meant twenty more people to greet.</p><p>“Alice, c’mon! You’ll have a good time. It’ll only make you feel worse to go back to your apartment and its silly to drive all the way to our house just to turn around and come back.” Even as they spoke Rosalie pushed through the crowd, sheltering Alice between her and Emmett. At long last they reached her shiny red convertible.</p><p>“Rose, I really just want to go home,” Alice said once more, settling into the middle of the backseats so she could lean forwards.</p><p>“The restaurant is southern themed, it’s cute! We’re going whether you like it or not.” Rosalie rolled her eyes and twisted in her seat to smile at Alice. “You’re going to have a good time instead of moping at home by yourself like you want to.”</p><p>“Whatever, Rose. I’m not in the mood to touch even more people for nothing.”</p><p>“Then don’t! We’ll go and have a drink at the bar and you can sit between us and you won’t have to tap anyone but the bartender. You have a fake.” </p><p>It was rude, sure, but sitting between two Matched right after an event? The other patrons would understand. It was a fairly common sight to see downtrodden Unmatched around near the event who were too tired and sad to be social. No more rude than taking a phone call in a crowded room. And Emmett had promised a good time at the suit store afterwards. Maybe Rosalie was right—it wasn’t as though Alice had plans other than sitting in a dark room tracing her swirls over and over and thinking of the possibilities the future brought. Everyone seemed to think that was depressing but it brought Alice so much hope. There would be time enough for that tonight though. For now there would be drinking and family and love.</p><p>The traffic moved slowly after the event. There were always local families who came to watch on the off chance that this would be the day for their loved one and while the Unmatched dispersed on the subway relatively quickly, off to the airport or to their apartments or city life, the Matched had driven from the outer city rings and thus had to fight their way out of the parking garage. Eventually they made it to the nearest parking garage to the restaurant in question and Alice found herself pulled out of the car by Emmett. It was raining outside the garage but luckily a covered walkway kept them dry.</p><p>“Think I’ll get carded this time?” he said with a wink.</p><p>“No way!” Alice laughed. “You never do but I’ll be carded until I’m 45 with my height.”</p><p>“Well I’m not betting against Alice,” Rosalie said. They walked past the host with a nod to the bar and Alice settled herself snugly in the middle of the soulmates. There were a few others there already but it seemed the dinner rush had not yet started. There was a Matched couple in the on the left of Alice and an Unmatched man with long blonde hair on the right, clearly having just made it in from the rain judging from the raindrops on his coat.</p><p>“Hey folks, what can I get for you tonight? A tap for the lady?” The bartender asked as he came over. Alice held her hand out obligingly and he took her hand for a brief moment, letting go as soon as it was clear nothing happened.</p><p>“Could I get a wild berry frosé please?” Alice handed him his card as she ordered.</p><p>“Strawberry daiquiri for me,” Rose said, also giving her card.</p><p>“Just a rum and coke.” Emmett smiled broadly and the bartender seemed to ponder for a second, sizing him up before nodding and moving off to make their drinks without carding the man.</p><p>“I knew it!” Alice cried.</p><p>“We can’t all be as blessed in the size department as I am, right Rosalie?” Emmett reached over Alice to jostle his soulmate’s shoulder as he spoke.</p><p>“Alice isn’t trying to hear about your size, Emmett.” Rose pushed him back, arm reaching squarely over Alice’s head despite her sitting up straight. Their playful teasing was clearly meant to help cheer Alice up but all she could think of was how badly she wanted a soulmate of her own. There was no point connecting with the other Unmatched beyond superficial friendships if you knew they weren’t your soulmate. All she ever did was sit in a dark room alone but this? This happy easy love that would never change or leave? She envied Rosalie more than she had words for and for a moment it seemed as though she couldn’t breathe from the sheer sadness of it all. Today was meant to be the day after all. She had had such a good feeling and she just knew that it was going to be today. But it wasn’t and instead of meeting her soulmate for the first time she was sitting with her family, once again the only Unmatched there.</p><p>“Here you go folks!” The bartender interrupted her sudden downcast mood with a smile and her blood red alcoholic slushy. At least this tasted good. </p><p>“Another whiskey cowboy for you?” he asked the Unmatched sitting next to Emmett.</p><p>“Yes please, thank you,” the man answered. He had a slight southern accent that drew Alice’s ear, so rare to hear here in Philadelphia. There wasn’t any talking in the matching events after all so despite the constant flow of out of state visitors it was rare to hear someone from out of state. The tourists didn’t go into the Unmatched part of town unless they were Unmatched themselves. It was all built for efficiency, for maximum amounts of people in maximum contact for a few years at most. Nothing exciting to see there. This man hadn’t been at the matching event today though. His shoulder length golden hair was handsome enough that Alice would have taken note even amongst all the strangers.</p><p>“What food should we get?” Rosalie drew her attention back as she flipped the menu open. The two soulmates kept Alice focused on them as they chatted about everything and nothing while Alice nursed her drink. She was still heavy hearted but she did her best to have a smile and a laugh for the pair with her. Before she knew it their food had both arrived and was finished and Rosalie stood up. </p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom before we go to the store,” she said.</p><p>“I gotta go too, I’ll come with you. Alice, you coming?” Emmett asked.</p><p>“No, I’m good. I went at the stadium. I’ll wait for you here.” Alice was still finishing the last bits of her drink. Her frozé reminded her of years spent getting slushies and hanging out with Rose all the time, before she found Emmett and moved an hour away. Leaving her all alone in the depressing city. She stirred the remains with her straw idly, not really interested in finishing it but knowing if she didn’t keep her hands busy she’d start tracing her swirls again and then she’d cry. In public. Again. Being Unmatched sucked.</p><p>“Something got you down, darlin?” The Unmatched man from earlier asked. When she looked up she found that he was looking over at her from his place on the other side of Emmett’s empty seat.</p><p>“What makes you think I’m down?” Now that she got a closer look at him Alice realized he was really quite attractive. His hair had stood out earlier but it was all she could see from around Emmett. Looking at him full on Alice couldn’t help but be drawn to the sort of strange intensity he had. He reminded Alice a bit of a lion in a strange way. Not that she typically went around describing random strangers as animals but his gaze was so focused that she couldn’t help but think of it.</p><p>“You’re almost radiating it, although I’m sure you don’t want to worry those two. Matching event again?” He smiled as he spoke. Why did she want to pour her heart out to this man when she didn’t even want to talk about it with Rose? It must be the accent, smooth and buttery. She had always loved southern accents.</p><p>“They never seem to work. I’ve gone to over 30 of them. Statistically, I should be Matched by now. I’m 19 already. I can’t stop thinking about the future, about what could be.”</p><p>“Well I’m 19 too but I figure the future’s gonna come when it does. I never bother with those events. You seem like you’re usually a pretty happy person, don’t let them get you down.”</p><p>“Well it sure doesn’t sound like you’re living in the present. Why focus on the past?” Alice couldn’t understand it. The future was bright—a soulmate, a house with natural light surrounded by your loved ones and their perfect soulmates. Why care about what happens before you become Matched?</p><p>“I’ve regretted a whole awful lot. It’s hard to move on. But my friend Peter is in the event tomorrow and he asked me to keep him company and so I’m up here by myself for the night. Name’s Jasper by the way.”</p><p>“I”m Alice. You should try focusing on the future instead. It doesn’t weigh you down like the past does.” Jasper chuckled a bit at that. It was strange, how much better talking about it made her feel. She never felt this way when Rose pestered her about it. But then, Rose was already Matched. She didn’t understand in the same way.</p><p>“I’ll try workin’ on that, “ he said. “Your friends are back.”</p><p>“Alice? Ready to go?” Rosalie asked her. They had been gone an awfully long time and sure enough, Emmett’s lips had a s suspicious hint of lipstick on them. At least they were kind enough to not make her see it. Jasper had helped her feel better after all. Maybe sometimes you needed a stranger to give you what your family couldn’t. But then, he wasn’t a stranger anymore, was he?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready. Suit store?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Of course, gotta play dress up while it’s still early.” Emmett ruffled her hair a little and turned to walk out. They got up to the host stand before Alice realized how rude she had been to the kind man at the bar.</p><p>“Wait!” she cried and turned around, rushing through the restaurant. She couldn’t bear the thought that Jasper might think she was stuck-up, though she’d probably never see him again. Not after he listened to her woes.</p><p>Luckily he was still by the bar, staring at his empty shot glass. Alice ran up behind him.</p><p>“I forgot,” she said and he turned around to look.</p><p>“You came back just to tap me? Well, I’m mighty honored.” Alice reached her hand out to him, a strange unfamiliar sense of that something about this time was different.  Jasper glanced at her hand for a moment before he reached out to take it.</p><p>The instant their skin met it was as though her entire world shifted on its axis. Their swirls exploded in a burst of light until they were bright gold, so bright they almost seemed to glow. Jasper. His hand was warm and firm, holding her tight like everything hadn’t just changed forever in an instant. Alice pulled her eyes away from their hands to look into Jasper’s stunned face.</p><p>“You’ve kept me waiting a long time,” Alice breathed, heart pounding. Jasper smiled and dipped his head in chagrin.</p><p>“My apologies, ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>